


The Past is Set on Wood

by Thatonecrane



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonecrane/pseuds/Thatonecrane
Summary: How did the three little bears get to be Regina’s minions? What happened to their parents? How did they become wooden bears? Find out in this short story!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Claire’s story

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this concept a couple of days ago and said, I need to write it! So here it is! 
> 
> To the small fandom of Red Shoes and the 7 dwarfs!

It was an average day, just like any other.  
The sun wasn’t shining, the streets where almost empty and a murderer was loose. Pretty normal for a day in the Snow Kingdom anyways.

“Guess who went missing yesterday! Claire! The maid in the castle!” A female voice said.

“What? That’s the firth person missing this week!” A male voice responded.

Two couples were sitting across from each other at a small table. It was a dirty blonde woman wearing a ponytail and a man with shinning gold hair at one side. On the other, it was black haired man and a dark brunette woman.

“Annabelle! You can’t just change a nice topic of conversation to something so sensitive!” Annabelle’s blond husband said. 

“I know! But this is kind of concerning! You never know who could be next! We could be next!” She defended.

“Now now, you don’t need to worry Annabelle, I know everything will be just fine.” The black haired man said.

“I mean she has a point, both of us work at the castle, we could be gone just like the others.” The brunette said.

“You too Emma? Come on have a little faith!” Her husband responded.

“Look, it’s just that I don’t want the kids to grow up without their mothers” Emma commented.

“Me too” Annabelle replied.

“Sorry we’re late! We lost track of time at the shop” A ginger haired woman, dirty blond male, and a ginger boy came in running thought the door.

“Oh it’s no worries at all, we’re glad you guys could make it” Emma said.

The boy just came in and once he saw his friends, payed no attention to the adults or their conversation.

“Thanks Emma, Nicholas for even letting us be in your home.” They thanked.

“Like she said, don’t sweat it Amelia and Joshua!” Nicholas responded.

“So are ever going to eat?” The blond male asked.

“Let’s eat! Other wise Travis won’t shut up about it later!” Nicholas suggested.

The three couples ate and talked for the rest of the afternoon while their kids played inside. The topic of people disappearing came once or twice, at the end they theorized that the Queen could be behind this. 

The next day Emma and Annabelle kept close to each other and watched out for the Queen.

“Hey Anna, did you hear that before Claire disappeared she purposely spilled a drink on the Queen?” Emma asked.

“What? I had no idea!” Annabelle responded.

“Yeah, maybe the Queen really is behind all of this. I also heard that she left a note behind to her mother.”

“Really? Maybe she left us evidence about Regina!”

“Well guess who got invited by Claire’s mother to an afternoon tea?”

“No way!”

“And guess who’s coming with me?”

“Yes!”

“And guess who else is coming with us?”

“Meli!”

“Yup!”

“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY COOK A FISH? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POISON YOUR QUEEN? YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!” the Queen screamed.

“Eek!” Both women squeaked while running to the end of the hall.

“Ugh! That woman is impossible to please!” A cook said getting up from the floor.

“Hey, that’s Phillip” Emma whispered.

“What was he up to?” Annabelle asked.

“Maybe he giving food to the Queen?” The brunette asked sarcastically.

“No I mean, did he also suspect her?”

“I don’t think so, not by that response at least. We better get back to work Anna”

“Yeah, you’re right, if we finish early they might lay us off early!”

“That’s not what I meant, but you’re right.”

Later, they went to Claire’s Mom’s house. They hoped to get all the answers to the question they kept coming up with.

“Come in! Come in girls!” The older woman called.

“Hey Mrs. Daisy!” Annabelle said.

“How are you today Mrs?” Emma asked.

“I brought cake!” Amelia added.

All the women went inside and sat around a rounded table.

“So, ma’am, I’m sorry if this sounds rude but, why did you call us here?” Amelia asked.

“Ah well, as you know my daughter went missing yesterday and she left a note to Emma that morning” Mrs. Daisy responded.

“Me? Why me? We were friends but we were never super close” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure, but to be honest my girl never was close to anyone. She always thought you were cool, as the kids say these days. She looked up to you” Mrs. Daisy explained while she gave Emma the note.

“We’ll give you some space” the brunette’s friends said while moving away from her.

“Dear Emma,

I’m writing to you because I know you’re smart, I know you’ll listen to me, I know you’ll do something about this. Queen Regina is not who she seems to be. The King was a fool to not believe that she was a witch, her beauty is only external, it all ends before you get to her heart. I’ve been watching her closely for weeks, people disappear because they don’t do as the Queen wants. One little offense is enough to get you eliminated. Remember Salomon? He accidentally spilled a drop of milk in her shoes, the next day he was gone. And those who were close to him were also taken out. The reason I never was close to anyone was for no one else to get hurt. Today I’m going to put my theory to the test by spilling something on her. I’m sure I won’t make it back, but now you have evidence. Take care of my mother, and Emma, as my dying wish, take Regina down.

Your dear friend and admirer,  
Claire”

“Claire...” Emma whispered. Her face was full of tears and one of her hands was on top of her mouth. 

“What happened Emma?” Annabelle asked

“She sacrificed herself for us...” She continued.

“Oh my” the ginger let out.

“We need to take Regina down” the brunette finished.


	2. The start of Taking Action

“Nicholas! I’m home!” Emma said, entering her home.

“Hey honey, how did your afternoon go?” He said before giving his wife a kiss.

“Uh it was interesting?”

“Interesting?”

“Okay, look Nick, remember Claire? The maid who went missing yesterday?”

“Yes?”

“Well, she left me this letter, about her being missing”  
“Oh?”

Emma then handed the note to her husband, who read it very carefully.

“So as you can see, she figured it out first. Then to see if what she thought was true, purposely got herself missing and dead.”

“I see, she didn’t have to do that”

“Nick, we need to stop Regina”

“We can’t”

“Yes we can! And not just us! We can ask others to-“

“Emma, we can’t”

“I can’t let her sacrifice go to waste! We have to do something!”

“No Emma, we don’t, we wouldn’t even have a chance”  
“If you would just listen to me!”

“Emma, lets just wait until you get back from work tomorrow, okay? It’s really late, tomorrow we could figure this out with a fresh mind.”

The couple was just inches away from each other. Emma then let out some air and her face softened, she took a step back.

“Okay, you’re right”

“Aiden is already asleep by the way, or maybe he was since you did raise your voice”

“I’ll check on him and go to bed after that”

“Alright, Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I’m doing this because I love you right?”

“I know, and I love you too, we’ll talk tomorrow like you said.”

“Of course”

Nicholas stayed down to finish washing the dishes, while Emma went to the second floor to see her son.

“Aiden? Are you still awake?” Emma whispered.

“Mommy? I heard you raise your voice” Aiden answered while sitting up on his bed. 

“I’m sorry I woke you, my little bear. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at your father, he is trying to protect us after all”

“Why? Is something wrong mommy?”

“Yes there’s something wrong, but don’t you worry because we’ll protect you, I promise nothing bad will happen to you”

“You’re the best mommy! I wish other kids had a great mommy like mine!”

“And I wish other mommies had such a wonderful son like you!”

“I love you mommy!”

“I love you too, my little bear. Goodnight” She said while giving a gentle kiss on her son’s forehead.

The next day, Emma and Annabelle went to work. Both of them now knew the Queen was dangerous and watched her every move. But before that some interesting news were given.

“Alright everyone! For today’s news! The sun is shinning, we got lots of work to do and a beautiful day ahead of us! That’s the good news, but there are some bad news as well. Yesterday, late into the night, our dear friend Phillip the Royal Cook went missing. If you hear anything about were he could be please contact the Queen or King!”

After these news, everyone gasped and there was a bit of commotion between the workers.

“What? But he was fine yesterday!” Annabelle commented.

“No he wasn’t” Emma declared. “The Queen didn’t like his fish right? He was never safe from then”

“You’re right”

“That’s more evidence that says we should take Regina down”

All of a sudden Emma is back home and telling the same thing to her husband.

“Look if you won’t do it for me, do it for Aiden. He doesn’t deserve to grow up in a society like the one we have to live in” Emma said.

“You’re right, no one deserves to live in a society like this one. But we’ll have to make this secretly, otherwise we’ll all just get killed.” Nicholas admitted.

“Yay!” Emma said, while giving her husband a hug.

“We’ll take Regina down, I promise”

———

“For our first meeting! We will decide a name for our group and advertise it secretly and quietly! Any ideas?” Emma asked.

“Freedom fighters?” Annabelle suggested excitedly.

“No, too cliche” 

“Rebels?” Amelia asked.

“Already taken” Emma turned the idea down. “Come on guys we could come up with something better!”

“Well what are fighting for?” Joshua asked.

“Justice” Nicholas answered.

“There! Justice Defenders!” Annabelle figured.

“Yep! Perfect! Straight to the point!” Emma said.

“Yay! Now we need to pass the word around without drawing to much attention to ourselves” Annabelle announced.

“Alright then! It’s settled! Anna and me will spy on Regina while you guys pass the word. Be very careful okay guys?” Emma concluded.

“Alright!”

“Yep!”

“You guys too!”

Due to the circumstances, they decided to be super careful and both other couples left at different times.

“Goodnight Melia! Joshua” Emma and Nicholas said waving goodbye.

“Night to you guys too!” Amelia said while walking away with her husband. 

A few moments of silence passed until the couple could no longer be seen in the dark.

“Emma, how could a man like me deserve someone like you?” Nicholas asked.

“You deserve even better” She answered.

“Maybe I do, but why would I need anyone else when I have the most beautiful, strong, courageous woman in the world?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve been dealing with writer’s block, and let me tell you, it isn’t pretty. Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. The Plan

Emma and Annabelle has been sneaking around the castle for a couple of days now. 

Sure they did their jobs but whenever they had to opportunity to see what Regina was up to, they jumped right at it. 

It was actually quite boring, she had the same pattern every time. She got rid of those who she didn’t like. That was until Emma heard something different.

“Magic Mirror, full of wisdom, what should I do with my husband?” Regina asked..to a mirror?

“You know nothing of what you just said rhymed, BORING!” The so called mirror answered.

“I don’t think you want me to ask again.”

“Right, uh how about you uh tell me what’s the problem? Cause I have no idea what you’re talking about that has something to do with your husband”

“I thought you were full of wisdom!”

“I am, but I can’t read minds. Those two things are completely different! Duh!”

“Alright, I think he is starting to see who I really am. I need to get rid of him first, how do I do it?”

“Well then, how about you-“

“Did you hear something?”

“Uh what are you talking about”

“Nothing”

Regina went to her door and closed it.

“Curse that witch!” Emma whispered. “I need to tell everyone about this!”

Emma then ran back to the kitchen to finish work so she can go home.

“Magic Mirror who was that out my door?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know, we just talked about this, I might be full of wisdom but I can’t see thought walls!” The Magic Mirror exclaimed.

“Useless”

Regina then opened her door again only to find Snow White, her step daughter.

“Oh! Snow! dear!” 

“Hi Regina!”

“Oh sweetie, would you happen to know who was passing thought this hallway?”

“Uh no, sorry”

“Do you know what they looked like?”

“Uh it was a woman who had brown hair and wore a maid uniform, that’s all I saw”

“Thanks dear! Are you going to the gym?”

“Yeah, I want to get as strong as I can! It might come in handy later”

“Alright sweetie, have a good time!”

“Thanks Regina I will!”

The two women then left in their own paths.

“Poor girl, stuck in suck a sickening body, I bet she works out to become skinny and look beautiful.” Regina whispered to herself.

She then walked around the castle, asking people who was the woman that heard her and her plan to get rid of the King.

She finally nailed it down to a couple of people, she even had some addresses, but decided to just leave the matter alone. She felt much courage from whomever was behind her door, just what she needed. The woman would confront her, she had more courage than anyone Regina had ever seen. Regina was certain her Plan would work.

—-

“I have terrible news!” Emma said, almost slamming open her home’s door.

“What happened Emma? Are you okay?” Her husband ran up to her and asked.

“She... She is going to get rid of King White.”

“What? How can she-? Why would she do that?” He said while taking her in his arms.

“King White has figured out as well, so Regina’s solution is to get rid of King White before he gets rid of her”

“And how is she going to do that?”

“I couldn’t hear that part, she heard me and closed the door so I ran.”

“That’s okay, you did the right thing, now we know what she is up to and we need to figure out a way to stop her.”

“Yes, just like Claire would have wanted.”

Nicholas then gave his wife a tighter hug.

“I’m going to bed, I need some rest” she said looking up at him.

“Okay, goodnight my love” he said giving her a quick kiss.

Someone needs to know. Emma thought to herself while going to bed.

—-  
“Sorry I’m late I had to go somewhere this morning before work”

“No worries, I told Ella you’d be here late”

“Thanks, I’m glad you did because she sure is strict with me, not really with you”

“Anyways I got lots of info-”

“Please don’t tell me Alex went missing, I already know that!”

“No, this time it has something to do with the King.”

“Ooooh! Finally something different!”

Emma then explained what had happened between Regina and her Magic Mirror. She asked if she could cover her when she faced Regina today. Emma knew that if she waited, she might end up missing at the end of the day, tops. The plan had been made.

—- 

It was late in the evening and Annabelle was working two shifts, even though it was more work than she is used to, she knew she had to do it. Emma was on her way to Regina and she couldn’t let her friend down.

Emma took her sword and slowly opened opened the door.

“It’s over Regina, I know what you’re up to, so come out and face me!”

“Well, you must be the woman that hid behind my door yesterday.” Regina said showing her face from behind the mirror. She could feel her bravery all over the room.

“I am, and you need to stop! I won’t let you get rid of the King!”

“Darling do you seriously think you can take me on?”

“Yes”

“Well then, you are quite similar to that other girl, what was her name? Lily?”

“Claire?”

“Ah yes, her, she was very courageous you know, but most of it was do to her selfishness, useless just like everyone else.”

“SHUT UP!” Emma took the first swing but missed.

“But you dear, you have lots of courage, I wonder why, are you doing this for someone?” 

Emma kept swinging her sword, missing every shot, the Queen was quick at moving away when she needed to. When she heard Regina’s question, she stopped.

“Who could it be? Your parents? No, your love?”

Emma took a swing with all of her strength and went right for Regina’s head.

Much to her disappointment, Regina disappeared and she hit the wall. Emma looked around and saw the Queen again.

“Now, if you do as I say, I promise I won’t hurt anybody in the Kingdom.” Regina suggested.

Emma went out of her fighting pose and lowered her sword.

“Alright, put down your sword, there is no need for violence”

Emma reluctantly did as she was told and walked closer to Regina.

“Who else knows?”

“No one”

“You’re lying, just remember what I said, if you don’t cooperate your village and friends will pay and I tent to keep promises.”

“My husband, and my friends”

“And who might they be?”

“...”

“Fine then, who might you be?”

“My name is Emma, and don’t you worry, I will take you down sooner or later.”

“Alright that’s all I needed to know”

Suddenly branches, coming out of nowhere, made a cage around Emma. Not even a small window of light was visible.

“Sorry, but I need you dear” Regina said. Her Plan was in full motion and it was going really well.

Heck, it seems like she will win.

“Now time to send a message!” The Queen said to herself.

“I should get myself some minions for things like this, oh, I know what to do!” 

Regina then left her room and looked for some one. 

“Hi sweetie! I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” She asked.

“Oh, of course Regina!” Snow answered cheerfully.

“Could you ask one of the birds to send a message to this address?”

“Of course!”

“Thanks again sweetie, see you at dinner!”

“Bye Regina!”

Perfect, now Emma’s so called friends will come for her and I will let them know not to mess with me ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I wrote this chapter in one day, I am on FIRE! Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. It’s Over

“They should be here soon,” Regina said to herself. “If they are on time.”

Regina tapped her foot, slowly at first getting more faster with each passing minute.

“Ugh! Why can’t they just be here?” Regina screamed.

“Regina?” Nicholas asked.

“Oh finally! What took you guys so looong? I thought you loved her something, a guy in love would have come quicker in my opinion.”

“Were is my wife?”

“Relax, she’s fine, haven’t even touched her at all.” The Queen answered nonchalantly. “Look she’s over there”

“Let her out”

“Yeah, about that, I actually kind of need her”

“Why would you need her?”

“You see, I’ve been looking for someone like her for a while. A courageous person who has the right motives. Before her was a girl, I think her name was Claire, whatever, she was brave but not for the right reason. She was selfish, so she was useless to me, until I sensed Emma. Your dear wife will help me achieve my ultimate goal, becoming the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.”

“You’re sick, my wife has nothing to do with your plans, why do you think beauty is more important?”

“Because without beauty you are nothing! Now I’ll leave all the peasants alone if you stop your little group. You’re the one that’s winning here, it’s so simple.”

“What about my wife?”

“I need her, so she won’t be going with you.”

“Nicholas!” Amelia called out.

The Queen and the man looked at the blond and the people behind her.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“It’s none of your business, miss little sunshine.” Regina said to the woman.

“She has Emma.” Nicholas answered.

“What have you done to her? Is-is she still a-alive?” Annabelle asked.

“Can everyone just calm down? I haven’t done anything! I’m just negotiating like a proper person!” The Queen screamed.

A dagger was thrown behind the Queen. Regina quickly raised her hand and wood came out of the ground to stop the dagger.

“I personally think you’re a maniac” a voice behind the Queen said.

“Emma!” Nicholas and their friends shouted from happiness.

“Oh great, the princess saves herself, what a twist.” Regina said sarcastically.

“Leave my friends alone Regina” Emma demanded.

“Or what? You simply aren’t in the position to demand anything dear. Plus I thought we had a deal, you do seem to be misbehaving dear.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

“No need to shout Emma, your husband and I were getting into an agreement and it was almost going to close until your friends appeared.” 

“No we weren’t, you are just going to take her to who knows where! You don’t need her more than I do!” Nicholas corrected.

Regina focused back on the man, why can’t he just give her up? She thought.

“You have selfish needs while she serves more of a purpose than you’ll ever have as a Queen!” Annabelle said.

“All of you are getting on my nerves, so how about we get this over with?” Regina suggested.

“Not so fast, I won’t let you hurt my family.” Emma said.  
She had her right where she wanted. At the end of a knife that was directed to her neck was the Almighty Queen. It was over.

“Oh Emma dear, I did give you some reminders didn’t I? You know, you should have learnt listening skills before facing me.”

The Queen disappeared and no one was ready for what was to come next.

Emma looked around to only find her friends, her family impaled by roots.

“E-emma?”

“Nicholas!”

One of the things she cared for most in this life would be gone. Her reason to wake up every morning, her first and last love, her partner in life, gone in just a blink of an eye.

She threw her weapon to the ground and ran as fast as she could to him.

“Nicholas! Nicholas! Stay with me! Please don’t leave me!”

“Emma, we had a good run, I just want you to know that I loved every second I spent with you and Aiden.”

“Nick, no, please, stay alive!” 

She remembered all the beautiful times they spent together, their last fight over wether to take action or not, when their son was born, their first anniversary, their wedding, their first date, their first meeting.  
Not everything was perfect, but it didn’t have to be, they were happy none the less.

She remembered the fairytales she read when she was just a kid. When all hope seemed lost, the princess kissed her prince and they lived happily ever after.

She got closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. Nothing. But what did she expect? This was not a fairytale, she was not a princess and all hope was lost.

“I’m so sorry guys, but don’t you worry, I won’t forget you guys.” She whispered “And Claire, she will go down.”

The brunette turned around and faced the Queen.

“All this, all this for eternal beauty? What kind of cold hearted monster are you?” She asked Regina.

“Trust me dear, you don’t want to know” Regina said, not wanting to remember.

“I still won’t go that easily”

“Wasn’t expecting anything else. After all, you are the bravest.”

Emma lost no time to launch herself to the other woman, attempting to choke her. The Queen didn’t even give her a chance, she had the most power, she even knew that she didn’t need it to take the brunette against her wishes. 

There was a lot of punching, biting, struggling and surprisingly a bit of spitting. 

Regina decided then that this was taking too long, I mean she had the power to stop her so might as well use it.

She stretched out her hand and roots caught Emma’s hands and feet one by one.

“You will never win, selfish people like you will always fail, just you wait.”

“Ugh if you weren’t the little pest that you were we would be over now. But you know I’m glad you are, just the right ingredient for the seeds.”

“W-what? What are you talking about?”

“Your heart will be turned into seeds and with those seeds I will be able to be the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen. So I’ll be taking that now!”

Without a trace of hesitation, she reached for the heart and took it.

Tears escaped the brunette’s eyes, is this all? We did all of this for nothing? Will anyone remember us? I don’t want to be forgotten. 

Wait a minute, Aiden, what will become of him? I’m so sorry my little bear, life goes unplanned and this, I hope you’ll become stronger. I hope you grow old knowing that your father and I love you. I hope you’ll remember us. I hope you have a good life. I’ll see you on the other side my little bear. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh man, that was a lot of death, anyways I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
